This invention relates generally to fruit slicing devices and, more particularly, to a tomato dicing assembly that cuts a tomato into cubes and corresponding method of use.
Cutting tomatoes at home in the kitchen for use on salads or as an ingredient in other foods can be a time consuming and inefficient action. For instance, once a tomato is sliced in one direction and then in a second direction, the sliced portions fall in all directions and further slicing results in random configurations and the process simply continues for a time until the consumer is satisfied that most pieces have been cut sufficiently. Unfortunately, having uniform cubed tomato pieces is usually not achieved.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for slicing fruit in general but are complicated machines suitable only for professional food service contexts. Although presumably effective their intended uses, there is still a need for a simple tomato dicing assembly for use in a home environment.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a tomato dicing assembly and method having three tubular components that may be assembled into a concentric device that holds a single tomato and enables a home user to slice it repeatedly into consistently perfect cubes. Further, it would be desirable to have a tomato dicing assembly that includes a plurality of spikes for holding the tomato and a plurality of cutting slots that enable uniform and consistent cutting of the tomato into cubes.